Storms of Emotion
by Vega Daemonson
Summary: When Cath loves then rejects Sara, what will Sara do to get her back?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, though I wish I did.  
  
Rating: R 18 (and it's for a very good reason!)  
  
Author: Vega Daemonson ( ( (that's me!!!!!) (I'm a girl by the way, Vega Daemonson is just my nickname)  
  
Vega walks on stage in a silver and black gown Hi all! My name is Vega. I love CSI and CSI: Miami soooooo much. They are my favourite TV shows. I hope that you enjoy my story and will review. I just love reading reviews that people have given me. Well, here we go..........  
  
(Drum roll)  
  
Storms of Emotion  
  
(Sara's Point Of View)  
  
"You okay?" came a question into my haze.  
  
"Sure I'm fine," I replied, turning to look at Nick who had asked.  
  
"You were staring at Catherine," said Greg with a grin from where he was making coffee.  
  
I blushed slightly, swiveling to look at Cath as she read her book. Man she was good looking. She looked so peaceful and content.  
  
"Come on people," Gil called over his shoulder on his way out the door. "Back to work."  
  
Everyone moaned as we dragged ourselves back to our jobs. I followed Catherine out the door, walking behind her all the way to the garage. I watched in silence as she punched in the security code, opened the door and held it open for me. I couldn't move. I was dumbstruck by her golden hair and perfect face as they were captured by a stream of light coming through a high window.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked with a blush.  
  
I shook myself to regain my senses and walked through the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cath staring at ME! My heart leapt with joy. She liked me! But how could I tell her I liked her back? I wasn't exactly one of the bravest of love-struck people. Maybe later.  
  
The day came to an end and we had all gathered outside in the car park to say goodbye for the night.  
  
"See ya!" yelled Nick, Greg and Warrick. They were going out for the night.  
  
"I'll see you all on tomorrow," said Gil as he walked to his car.  
  
It was only me and Catherine left at the door. Now was probably my only chance to tell her how I felt. But before I could open my mouth to speak, Cath spoke.  
  
"I caught a cab to work today, could you give me a lift home?"  
  
"Sure!" I replied. Now was my chance! I could drive her home and tell her how I felt about her when we got there!  
  
We got into the car and drove along, singing to the songs played on the radio. Every so often I would take my eyes off the road for a few seconds to glance at the object of my desire. She looked so happy. I was pulling up the driveway when a storm struck. It happened all of a sudden and when it did it was enormous. We both ran up the stairs to her door. Going in out of the rain, Cath pulled off her jacket and went into the kitchen. I took off my coat and had a look around. Everything was really neat and tidy.  
  
"Sara?" Cath's voice asked from the kitchen. "Coffee?"  
  
"Sounds good," came my reply.  
  
We sat down on the couch drinking our coffee. Cath finished hers and sat there, staring into her mug. A flash of lightning startled her. She jumped and bumped into me. Luckily my coffee mug was already on the table. I caught her in my arms to help calm her down and to stop her from falling off the couch. Her breathing slowed as she relaxed into my arms. I felt as though I was in heaven. Alone with the one I loved.  
  
Cath turned her head to look into my eyes. Our lips met as we lost ourselves in each other's eyes. Her hands found my shirt buttons. She fumbled to undo them as my own hands groped for her belt. We pulled our lips apart to make it easier to undress. Cath gave up on the buttons and pulled my shirt off over my head. I pulled her top off and we kissed again, our hands trying to undo each other's bras. I undid hers first and slipped it off revealing her perfect breasts. She took my hand and cupped it over her breast as she guided my mouth to her other nipple. I suckled and gently nipped her erect nipple, making her moan with pleasure. While I was doing this, I felt her undo my bra and take my breasts in her hands, kneading them roughly. I moaned into her chest. She knelt on the floor in front of me and began to undo my pants.  
  
Cath slid them along my legs taking my underwear with them. I was now completely naked. I stood up, kissed her roughly and pushed her into the couch.  
  
"These have got to go," I said, undoing her belt and pulling off her pants.  
  
We were now both naked. I knelt down this time and kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, moving down, down, down until I reached her mound. I gently pushed her perfectly rounded legs apart to reveal her inner folds. She grabbed my hair and forced my tongue inside her. We pumped together going harder and harder until with a shudder, Cath orgasmed into my mouth. She tasted so sweet. She lay there panting as I began to kiss her with all the desire and lust that was pent up inside of me. I needed her, all of her. I pulled Cath up and crushed her against me, letting out a moan. Cath realized my need and walked behind me to rub her whole body against mine. I groaned in protest as she moved away from me and began to walk to her bedroom, slowly and seductively.  
  
I followed her in and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. I began to panic until I was pushed from behind. I fell onto the bed and rolled over to see Cath walking to me. She crawled onto the bed and forwards onto me. She began to rub her hands up and down my body, getting closer to my mound with every pass. She was driving me crazy. I needed her so badly.  
  
"Cath..." I moaned.  
  
"Shhh," Cath said as she pressed her hand against my thighs.  
  
She pulled my legs apart slowly, oh so slowly. She was torturing me. Cath's golden head disappeared between my legs as she licked the edges of my clit. I felt like I would burst if she didn't do something soon. She pulled away and just as I thought she was stopping, I felt two of her fingers push their way inside me. I gasped at the feelings that one movement sent through me. She began to thrust into me, adding one finger then another until I came, screaming.  
  
We lay together just looking into each others eyes. God I loved her.  
  
Later that night I left Cath's house to go home to mine. I was deliriously happy and in love.  
  
Hope you like it all so far. I hope you have guessed where the "Storm" bit of the title came from. If you didn't, think about it in a literal sense.  
  
Please Read & Review or keep reading.  
  
If you dare......... 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, though I wish I did.  
  
Rating: R 18 (and it's for a very good reason!)  
  
Author: Vega Daemonson ( ( (that's me!!!!!) (I'm a girl by the way, Vega Daemonson is just my nickname)  
  
Thank you all so much for all the reviews. sniff. I'm not gonna cry. looks up at the sky. WHO AM I KIDDING? WAHHHHHHH! sniffle. All right, back to the story.  
  
Storms of Emotion  
  
(Sara's Point Of View)  
  
The next day I walked into work. I noticed Catherine but she was ignoring me. The day went by quickly. That evening as everyone was leaving I caught up with her.  
  
"Cath!" I said as I touched her arm to get her attention.  
  
"Why have you been ignoring me?"  
  
"I can't do this, Sara."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just can't," she said as she turned away.  
  
She hates me. I can't live without her. I can't believe it. She actually hates me, even after last night. Any life isn't a life without her.  
  
I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her head.  
  
"If I can't have you in life no one will!" I cried. I pulled the trigger with a sorrowful cry betraying my despair and insanity. Cath crumpled to the ground.  
  
"But I will have you in death!" I whispered to myself as I pressed the gun to my head.  
  
So how was it? I know it was short and I'm sorry about Sara going a little nuts but hey there's more to come so, read on if you dare........... 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, though I wish I did.  
  
Rating: R 18 (and it's for a very good reason!)  
  
Author: Vega Daemonson ( ( (that's me!!!!!) (I'm a girl by the way, Vega Daemonson is just my nickname)  
  
Hey there all!!! Hope you're ready for the final chapter of.......  
  
(Drum roll)  
  
STORMS OF EMOTION!!!  
  
Storms of Emotion  
  
(Sara's Point Of View)  
  
I pressed the gun to my temple and began to squeeze the trigger. All around me people were screaming and backing fearfully away from me.  
  
"I love you, Catherine...." I whispered as I closed my eyes, preparing to follow my beloved Catherine into death. Suddenly it occurred to me. If I did kill myself, I would be sent to hell whereas Cath would be sent to heaven. Even if we were both dead, we still wouldn't be able to be together. I dropped the gun and fell to my knees, tears springing unbidden from my eyes.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
"Sara! Sara!" I recognised the voice as Grissom's. "Sara! What have you done?"  
  
Oh yes! What had I done? I had killed my one true love and now...now I didn't know what to do. I looked over at Cath's body, afraid of what I would see. Nick, Warren and Greg were bent over her, trying to stop the blood pouring from her wound. She was bleeding? That meant she was alive!!!  
  
"Cath?" I said imploringly. Nick heard me and came over to where I was kneeling.  
  
"She's alive, Sara. The bullet went through her arm and she is unconscious 'coz of the pain. Why, Sara? Why?"  
  
I couldn't hide my feelings anymore.  
  
"I love Cath and I thought that she loved me," I said in a quiet voice that, to me, didn't sound altogether like mine at all. "But she told me she couldn't do it and.....oh God, I love her! I couldn't bear to live life without her. So I...I..."  
  
"It's all right, Sara. I understand." Grissom said, putting a comforting arm around me.  
  
"Can I see her?" I asked.  
  
"Alright," replied Grissom. "But only if you promise not to hurt anyone anymore."  
  
I nodded. I just wanted to hold Cath in my arms and tell her how sorry I was.  
  
I got up and walked over to where Greg and Warren were watching over my love, until the ambulance got there.  
  
"Cath?" I called quietly.  
  
There was no answer. Tears threatened to pour from my eyes as I held her to me. I loved her, she loved me and I had betrayed that love. I should have respected her decision but I had felt so rejected.  
  
"Sara?" said a weak voice.  
  
I looked down at the precious being in my arms. She was awake.  
  
"Oh Cath. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I had done. I don't know WHY I did it. I..."  
  
"Please Sara. Please just stop talking and hold me."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Cath. Please forgive me."  
  
"Only if you tell me why."  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
She smiled through the pain, reached out and placed her hand on my cheek. I leaned gently into the warmth of her palm as the tears, once unwanted, rained down my face in relief, pain and guilt. I was so tired and happy to get those words finally out.  
  
"Can you ever forgive me?" I asked in a whisper only we could hear.  
  
"I already have," Cath replied.  
  
She pulled my head down onto hers and kissed my lips gently. I kissed her back just as gently, afraid to hurt her again. We had had a big day and my eyes kept threatening to close. Our lips parted as I looked into Cath's beautiful eyes. She pressed her cheek against mine.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered into my ear.  
  
Those three little words washed through my body. I was so tired and they were all it took for the deep, black emptiness that was unconsciousness to take over. I blacked out to the sounds of an ambulance coming, with the sweetest thought in my mind...  
  
She loves me...  
  
blows nose and wipes away tears That was so beautiful. I hope you liked my story. I did. If you would like to review, please do 'coz I love getting feedback from readers. Keep an eye out for more stories by me and thankyou for reading Storms of Emotion!  
  
bows and walks offstage 


End file.
